Anthology of American Folk Music
'''Anthology of American Folk Music '''è un album di Harry Smith pubblicato nel 1952. Storia Dopo aver passato gli anni '40 a ricercare e collezionare vecchie incisioni country, folk e blues, Harry Smith decise di venderle ad una casa discografica, la Folkways Records. Lì decise di montare e dividere i brani in tre fasi: ballate, musica sociale e canzoni. Dopo la sua uscita né Smith né la Folkways possedevano i diritti delle canzoni andando così incontro ad una serie di cause legali contro case discografiche ancora esistenti come la Columbia e la Paramount. Critica L'album si trova al 276° posto nella lista dei 500 migliori album secondo la rivista Rolling Stone. Tracce # "Henry Lee" - 3:29 # "Fatal Flower Garden" - 2:58 # "The House Carpenter" - 3:17 # "Drunkard's Special" - 3:16 # "Old Lady and the Devil" - 3:05 # "The Butcher's Boy" - 3:05 # "The Weagoner's Lad" - 3:06 # "King Kong Kitchie Kitchie Ki-Me-O" - 3:10 # "Old Shoes and Leggins" - 3:02 # "Willie Moore" - 3:17 # "A Laz Farmer Boy" - 3:00 # "Peg and Awl" - 3:00 # "Ommie Wise" - 3:12 # "My Name is John Johanna" - 3:13 # "Bandit Cole Younger" - 2:57 # "Carles Giteau" - 3:06 # "John Hardy Was a Desperate Little Man" - 2:58 # "Gonna Die With My Hammer In My Hand" - 3:27 # "Stackalee" - 3:01 # "White House Blues" - 3:31 # "Frankie" - 3:29 # "When That Great Ship Went Down" - 2:59 # "Engine 143" - 3:20 # "Kassie Jones" - 6:16 # "Down on Penny's Farm" - 2:51 # "Mississippi Boweavil Blues" - 3:10 # "Got the Farm Land Blues" - 3:17 # "Sail Away Lady" - 2:58 # "The Wild Wagoner" - 3:17 # "Wake Up Jacob" - 2:55 # "La Danseuse" - 2:57 # "Georgia Stomp" - 2:48 # "Brilliancy Medley" - 3:02 # "Indian War Whoop" - 3:13 # "Old Country Stomp" - 2:55 # "Old Dog Blue" - 3:04 # "Saut Crapaud" - 2:50 # "A Cadian One-Step" - 3:00 # "Home Sweet Home" - 3:00 # "Newport Blues" - 2:58 # "Moonshiner's Dance Part One" - 2:40 # "The Coo Coo Bird" - 2:57 # "East Virginia" - 3:01 # "Minglewood Blues" - 3:44 # "I Woke Up One Morning In May" - 3:04 # "James Alley Blues" - 3:07 # "Sugar Baby" - 2:58 # "I Wish I Was a Mole In the Ground" - 3:22 # "Mountaineer's Courtship" - 2:44 # "The Spanish Merchant's Daughter" - 3:18 # "Bob Lee Junior Blues" - 3:11 # "Single Girl, Married Girl" - 2:47 # "La Vieux Soulard Et Sa Femme" - 3:11 # "Rabbit Foot Blues" - 2:58 # "Pressman Blues" - 3:02 # "Poor Boy Blues" - 2:25 # "Feather Bed" - 3:16 # "Country Blues" - 3:00 # "99 Year Blues" - 3:07 # "Prison Cell Blues" - 2:48 # "See That My Grave Is Kept Clean" - 2:55 # "C'est Si Triste Sans Lui" - 3:02 # "Way Down the Old Plank Road" - 3:02 # "Buddy Won't Roll Down the Line" - 3:15 # "Spike Driver Blues" - 3:17 # "K.C. Moan" - 2:34 # "Train On the Island" - 3:01 # "The Lone Star Trail" - 3:15 # "Fishing Blues" - 2:45 Formazione * Dick Justice - voce (1), chitarra (1) * Nelstone Hawaiians - voce (2) * Clarence Ashley - voce (3/42), banjo (3/42), chitarra (3/42) * Coley Jones - voce (4), chitarra (4) * Bill & Belle Reed - voce (5) * Buell Kazee - voce (6-7/43), banjo (6-7/43) * Chubby Parker - voce (8), banjo (8) * Uncle Eck Dunford - voce (9), chitarra (9) * Burnett and Rutherford - voce (10) * Buster Carter and Preston Young - voce (11) * The Carolina Tar Heels - voce (12/27), chitarra (12/27), banjo (12/27) * G.B. Grayson - voce (13) * Kelly Harrell - voce (14/16) * Edward L. Crain - voce (15) * The Carter Family - voce (17/23/52), chitarra (17/23/52) * Williamson Brothers and Curry - voce (18) * Frank Hutchison - voce (19), chitarra (19), armonica (19) * Charlie Poole with North Carolina Ramblers - voce (20), banjo (20) * Mississippi John Hurt - voce (21/65), chitarra (21/65) * William & Versey Smith - voce (22) * Furry Lewis - voce (24), chitarra (24) * The Bentley Boys - voce (25), chitarra (25) * Charley Patton - chitarra (26) * Uncle Bunt Stephens - voce (28), violino (28) * Jilson Setters - voce (29) * Prince Albert Hunt's Texas - voce (30) * Delma Lachney - voce (31) * Blind Uncle Gaspard - voce (31), chitarra (31) * Andrew & Jim Baxter - voce (32), violino (32), chitarra (32) * Eck Robertson - voce (33), violino (33) * Floyd Ming and His Pep-Steppers - voce (34), violino (34) * Henry Thomas - voce (35/69), chitarra (35/69) * Jim Jackson - voce (36), chitarra (36) * Columbus Fruge - voce (37) * Joseph Falcon - voce (38) * The Breaux Freres - voce (39), violino (39), chitarra (39) * Cincinnati Jug Band - voce (40/66), chitarra (40/66) * Frank Cloutier and the Victoria Café Orchestra - voce (41), strumenti vari (41) * Gus Cannon - voce (44/57), banjo (44/57), chitarra (44/57) * Didier Hebert - voce (45) * Richard "Rabbit" Brown - voce (46), chitarra (46) * Dock Boggs - voce (47/58), banjo (47/58) * Bascom Lamar Lunsford - voce (48) * Ernest Stoneman - voce (49), chitarra (49) * The Stoneman Family - voce (50), chitarra (50) * The Memphis Jug Band - voce (51), violino (51), chitarra (51), piano (51), mandolino (51) * Cleoma Breaux and Joseph Falcon - voce (53/62), chitarra (53/62) * Blind Lemon Jefferson - voce (54/60-61), chitarra (54/60-61) * Sleepy John Estes - voce (55), chitarra (55) * Yank Rachell - chitarra (55) * Ramblin' Thomas - voce (56), chitarra (56) * Julius Daniels - voce (59), chitarra (59) * Uncle Dave Macon - voce (63-64), banjo (63-64) * J.P. Nestor - voce (67) * Ken Maymard - voce (68) Categoria:Album Categoria:500 migliori album Categoria:Ken Maymard Categoria:Legendary for Categoria:Charmed Categoria:Mediamass